Him and Her
by Dalek Deb
Summary: Edward comes home for vacation and finds out Winry has feelings for him. He doesn't mind until Win asked him to do something that he wished she didn't ask. you'll have to find out. Added new chapters, so enjoy. EdxWin...
1. Chapter 1

_Edward x __Winry_

**Him and Her**

**Chapter one: Threatened for vacation**

"Hey, where are you Edward? I can't see you." Roy jokingly said as Ed freaked out once again.

"You dumb ass I'm right in front of you!" Ed said. Roy sat in his chair and smiled. Edward was being held back by Al. Roy laughed.

"I always get a rise out of you, Fullmetal." The Flame Alchemist said as he stood up. "Listen up Edward, I'm giving you a vacation." Ed was shocked.

"What? Why?" He asked.

"You've been on way too many missions, I just thought you and your brother should take a brake." Roy explained.

Edward slapped his hands on Roy's desk. "Why should I take a vacation?" Ed asked in a angry tone. Roy held his right hand up in the air looking like he would flick his fingers.

"Take my offer or you'll be torched." Roy threatened. Edward held his hands up in the air.

"Okay, I'll leave." Ed ran out the door with Alphonse following him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Packing up**

"Brother, where will we go for a vacation?" Al asked as they packed their bags.

"Don't worry Al; I think we should visit someone any way." Ed said with a smirk.

"Who would that be, brother?" Al asked.

Edward looked at Al with a smile on his face. "I think my arm and leg need to be repaired."

(sorry, some of my chapters are really short)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Welcome home**

Knock-Knock-Knock

Winry opened the door to find Edward and Alphonse. She smiled. "Welcome home guys."

"It's nice to be home." Edward said. Then he and Alphonse walked in.

"You haven't grown at all." A little old woman said as she walked up to Edward. Ed got pissed.

"Look who's talking, short granny!" Ed yelled.

"What a stupid come back." Grandma said. (By the way I call her Grandma). Ed got even more pissed.

"You think you can come back with a better one?!" Edward freaked out.

"When I was your age, I was much taller than you are now." Grandma finished then smiled when she saw Edward sulk in the corner. "Humph, still the same as ever." Then she walked out of the room.

Winry and Alphonse walked over to Ed to make sure he was okay; turns out that he was smirking.

"Too bad for her, she shrunk." He said as he turned to the two. "Like I said before; it's nice to be home." Winry smiled, then looked at Edward's right arm and noticed the dents and damage to the metal.

"You've been ruff again, haven't you?" Winry asked Edward. Ed shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe…"He said with a slight smile. Winry sighed, then pulled Ed into her working room.

Alphonse tried to follow, but got pulled back by Grandma. "I think it's best if you leave them alone this time." She said. Al didn't know what to say, so he just nodded his head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four: ****The****Confession**

"Oh my god, Edward! What's your problem?!" Winry yelled. Ed sighed.

"Why do you ask a question like that?" Ed asked. Winry slapped him on the head. "HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"Your arm is destroyed! Do you like being ruff?" Winry asked. Edward looked away. "Please answer the damn question, Edward!" She freaked as a tear ran down her face.

Edward noticed this and faced her. "I'm sorry, Winry." Winry nodded, then fully broke down in tears and hugged Ed. Edward blushed and hesitated to hug her back.

"Edward…" Winry cried. "I fear for you…" Ed smiled.

"Hey, we're fine, don't worrying about you." Winry paused and lower her voice. "I…love you." She stuttered out. Edward's eyes widened in surprise. He didn't know how to react to this situation.

"A… Um…" He didn't know what to say either. Winry let go of him and saw the puzzled face Edward gave her. She slightly giggled.

"You look so confused." She said softly. "Do you need me to repeat myself?"

"No, you don't have to," He said. "I just don't know what to say." He sighed. Then he looked away sadly. Winry touched his face. Ed looked back at her.

"It's okay Ed; you need to think about it. I respect that." Winry said, then got up with a sad expression on her face and walked out of the room.

"No Winry, wait!" Edward said quickly, but it was too late, Winry already closed the door and left. "Damn it, why can't I do anything right?" He asked himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Sleep talk**

That night, Ed slept on the conversation he had with Winry. He was talking in his sleep.

"Winry, please don't be sad." He would say. "I love you, too." Alphonse was awake and in the same room as Edward when he said this.

Al giggled ever time Ed said the same thing over and over. Then someone opened the door and walked in. Alphonse pretended to be asleep when he noticed that someone was Winry. She walked over to Edward and sat down on the bed.

"Hey, you awake Ed?" Winry asked softly.

"Winry…" Edward was still sleeping, but Winry didn't know that because his head was turned away from her.

"Yes Edward?" Winry responded.

"Please don't be sad." Edward said again in his sleep.

"I'm not, I just felt embarrassed because I confessed my love to you." Winry looked down.

"Winry…" Ed said still sleeping. Winry looked at him (more like the back of his head). "I… I love you, too." Winry was shocked, but she smiled.

Edward sat up in bed, he was awake now. Winry hugged him and he was surprised.

"Were you in here the whole time?" Ed asked. Winry let go and stared at him blankly.

"You were asleep the whole time?" She asked in a low angry tone.

"What do you mean?" Edward was confused.

"You told me you love me in your sleep." Winry explained. Edward blushed.

"I need to put duck tap on my mouth before I go to bed." He muttered under his breath.

"Did you really mean it?" Winry asked in a sad tone this time.

"What, that I would put duck tap on my mouth? Yes." Ed said. Winry laid her hand on his 'human' shoulder.

"No, that you love me?" She asked. Ed's heard started to throb and his blush turned a dark red.

"Things that I say in my sleep are true, and um… it's like the only time I can say something that I can't say when I'm awake." Ed explained.

Winry smiled again, and then pulled Ed close to her by his shoulder. "Thank you, Edward." She softly said, and then slowly landed her lips on his. Ed ignored all of his emotions besides love, affection, and happiness. He closed his eyes and kissed her back.

Winry wrapped her arms around Edward's neck and pulled him down on top of her. Edward moaned with delight. He laid both his arms on either side of Winry.

Alphonse was still in the room and didn't know what to do. So he sat up in bed. Edward let go the kiss and looked over at Alphonse.

"Al!" Ed had forgotten he was in the room. "I… uh…" He stuttered.

"It's okay, brother." Al said nice and calmly. "I'm getting bored anyways." He stood up and walked over to the door, but before he opened it, he turned to Ed and Winry. "I should have told you he was sleeping." He said to Winry as he giggled a little, and then walked out the door.

"What is he laughing at?" Edward asked, and then turned back to Winry. She shrugged her shoulders. Then she touched his face and pulled him down into another kiss. Their mouths intertwined with each other. They closed all the gaps in between.

Edward moved his hand from the bed to Winry's waist. Winry pulled him closer so their bodies touched. Their mouths were still connected. Edward would motion his lips with Winry as their tongues went into each other. After another minute, they gasped for air.

"You're a good kisser." Winry said to Edward who blushed at the comment.

"Y-you are too." Ed stuttered out. "M-maybe you should go now."

"Are you scared, Edward?" Winry asked. She then leaned up and kissed Ed's cheek.

"No! Not at all!" Ed said with somewhat pride.

"Okay, then you wouldn't mind if I go ahead and take off my shirt." Winry said with a smile. Edward's face turned pale.

"I love Winry, but I don't think we should do this." Edward said calmly. Then he wiped the sweat on his forehead. He sat up on the bed and so did Winry. "I feel like we're going too fast." Ed said looking down at the bed.

"I understand. You want to gain a real relationship. I want to, too." Winry said as she lifted Ed's chin. Then she hugged him. He hugged her back and comforted her.

"Winry," Edward started.

"Yes Edward?" Winry responded. They let go of the hug and looked at each other.

"Can I go back to bed now?" He asked with a slight smile. Winry smiled, and then gently kissed him.

"Good night Edward. I love you." Winry said, then got off the bed and started to walk to the door when she heard Ed say…

"I love you too, Win." Winry giggled a little and walked out of the room.

Edward gazed at the door hoping it would open again, but never did. He didn't mind, he just smiled then laid down on the bed with a smirk on his face. Now all he could think of was Winry.

Ed turned his head to the side and looked out the window that just so happened to be there. He noticed a bright star that blinked at him. Ed sat up and leaned against the window and looked up at that same star for the past ten minutes until Alphonse walked in the room. Once Ed noticed he was there, he laid back down on the bed.

"Hey brother? Are you and Winry going out now?" Alphonse asked as he laid down on his bed.

"I guess so." Ed answered in a soft tone.

"But you're shorter than her." Al said jokingly. Ed didn't respond to the comment like Al thought he would, just the shrug of shoulders and a…

"Size doesn't matter, Al." Alphonse was completely surprised.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done to my brother?" Al asked. Edward laughed, and then looked at Alphonse with a smiling face. "You're scaring me, brother."

"Am I? Sorry, I'm just really happy." Edward responded.

"Did you mean it?" Alphonse asked softly. Ed was confused.

"What do you mean, Al?"

"Do you really love her?" Al asked. Edward smiled, and then looked out the window.

"Yeah, I do, I really do." Edward answered, and then he slowly fell asleep.


End file.
